icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jannik Hansen
Danish | birth_date = | birth_place = Herlev, DEN | career_start = 2007 | draft = 287th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks }} Jannik Hansen (born March 15, 1986 in Herlev, Denmark) is a Danish professional ice hockey player. He currently plays for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League. He is the first Danish citizen to play and register a point in an NHL playoff game. Early life Hansen's father, Bent Hansen, is a former Danish national team member. Though his father never pushed him to pursue hockey as a career, Hansen was already skating as a two year old in diapers. Despite his hockey pedigree, he played soccer until he was 10 years old, only then making the switch to hockey. Playing career Europe and junior Hansen developed as a player with the Rødovre Skøjte og Ishockey Klub (Rødovre Mighty Bulls) of the Danish Oddset Ligaen, where his father had played most of his career. When Jannik turned 15, he joined the senior team, wearing jersey number 17, as his father had worn. He played in Rødovre for a season and a half, then was invited to play for the Malmö Redhawks's under-18 team in 2002–03. Hansen played the remainder of the season in Malmö, then returned to Rødovre the following season. When asked why he wished to return home to Denmark, he stated that he would "rather play in a men's league, instead of a junior league". After recording 19 points in 35 games in 2003–04 with Rødovre, Hansen was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks, 287th overall, in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. He was nominated for the Danish Elite League rookie of the year, though the honour ultimately went to Ottawa Senators draft pick Peter Regin. He stayed in Denmark for another season, honouring his contract with Rødovre and recorded a Danish career high 32 points in 34 games on one of the weakest teams in the league. When the Canucks' management wanted him to play in a league where they would have a better chance of overseeing his development, he asked to be released from his contract and Rødovre let him go. Selected by the Portland Winter Hawks of the Western Hockey League (WHL) in the CHL Import Draft, Hansen moved to North America and played 2005–06 with the Winter Hawks. He scored at a point-per-game pace, leading all rookies with 64 points. Professional career In July 2006, Hansen signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Vancouver Canucks and played the 2006–07 season with the Canucks' minor league affiliate, the Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League (AHL). During the 2007 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he was called up by the Canucks and became the first Danish citizen to play and register a point in the NHL playoffs (Frans Nielsen had scored the first point by a Danish citizen in the regular season earlier that year). The point was scored in Game 3 of the first round against the Dallas Stars by assisting on a goal by Jan Bulis. In 2007–08, Hansen was plagued by injuries, initially suffering a wrist injury in the pre-season with the Canucks. After recovering, he was assigned to the Moose, but was quickly re-called by the Canucks in late October. He played in 5 games with the Canucks before being sent back down to the AHL. In January, Hansen was re-injured, suffering a concussion. Despite Hansen's injuries, he finished the season with 43 points in 50 games and a team high plus/minus rating of +23 with the Moose. In 2008–09, Hansen made the Canucks starting roster out training camp and scored his scored his first NHL regular season point on October 11 – an assist on a Ryan Kesler goal against the Calgary Flames. He scored his first goal two games later against Chris Osgood of the Detroit Red Wings. He completed his NHL rookie season with 21 points in 55 games. While competing for a roster spot the following pre-season, Hansen injured his hand during a fight against Edmonton Oilers forward Gilbert Brule. He is expected to return in late-October to early-November. International play Hansen participated in the 2006 World Championships in Riga, Latvia. Denmark succeeded in remaining in the top pool, and Hansen scored twice in 6 games. After playing for the Manitoba Moose in the 2008 AHL playoffs, Hansen was again able to compete for the Danish national team in the 2008 World Championships held in Quebec City and Halifax. He played in 6 games in the tournament, scoring 2 goals and adding 2 assists. One of his goals was particularly memorable as he rounded Czech defenceman Tomas Kaberle before scoring on Milan Hnilicka in the first period of the opening game of the tournament. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * * * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Danish hockey players Category:Manitoba Moose player Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:Rødovre Mighty Bulls player Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players